Unforgettable You
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Apa kau percaya takdir? Seutas tali merah kasat mata yang akan menghubungkanmu dengan jodohmu. Maka selama apapun kau pergi, sejauh apapun kita terpisah, pada akhirnya takdir akan membawamu kembali padaku. Meskipun jalannya tak akan mudah. WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

Title : Unforgettable You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

Length : Chaptered (1 of 3)

Rate : T

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Other Super Junior member, Choi Kiho

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

"_**Everything changed, but not with my feelings towards you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

_As I think only of you all day_

_A single stream of tear flows on its own_

_Step by step, I see you_

_So even as I work, tears flow without me knowing_

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"_Manager Hyung ada di lobi, nanti dia yang akan mengantarmu ke ruang ganti."_

"_Ne_. Aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian menatap gedung bertingkat di hadapannya itu lama, ingatannya kembali saat seseorang yang begitu dicintainya masih bersamanya. Mereka sering datang ke tempat ini bersama, tentu saja untuk urusan pekerjaan. Mereka akan berjalan berdampingan di belakang, sementara yang lainnya berjalan di depan. Dan orang itu, diam-diam dia akan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, atau bahkan memeluk pinggangnya—membuat Kyuhyun panik karena takut orang-orang melihatnya dan menganggap mereka aneh.

Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ah, selalu begini. Rasanya tak pernah sedetik pun Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan orang itu, kemudian dia akan menangis saat sadar orang itu tak lagi bersamanya.

_Even when I sing_

_Even when I walk the streets_

_I'm filled with thoughts of you_

"Kyuhyun-ah, lagi-lagi kau melupakan _part_-mu," tegur seorang pelatih pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mianhae_." Kyuhyun menunduk, merasa bersalah pada pelatih dan juga semua _hyung_-nya.

Sang pelatih menghela napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_. Tapi, usahakan kau bernyanyi dengan baik saat di atas panggung."

"_Ne_."

Leeteuk memandang _dongsaeng_nya itu dengan sendu, bukan hanya dia, tapi semua member Super Junior juga merasa khawatir. _Magnae_ mereka tidak lagi secerah dulu. Rasanya sedih melihat wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyum jahil kini lebih sering tertunduk lesu.

"Kyu, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang lemah. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. _Hwaiting_!" ujar Donghae seraya menepuk pelan bahu sang _magnae_.

Kyuhyun tersenyum—meski terlihat memaksa. "_Gomawo_."

_I wonder if you hurt like me_

_I wonder if you cry like me_

_I wonder if you live all day in memories like me_

_**Flashback**_

"Tidak biasanya Anda menyempatkan diri melihat anak Anda."

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya, aku sengaja ingin memberi kejutan untuknya." Tuan Choi tersenyum dengan penuh wibawa.

"Anda benar-benar orang tua yang perhatian. Ah, ini ruangannya. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"_Ne_, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari."

Setelah sedikit merapikan jasnya, Tuan Choi dengan tenang membuka pintu dengan tulisan 'Super Junior' tepat di atasnya—itu pasti ruang tunggu mereka. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya, tampaknya ia begitu semangat ingin memberi kejutan untuk anaknya.

Tapi begitu pintu terbuka, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Dia harus dikejutkan dengan pemandangan anaknya yang tengah mencium teman satu grupnya sendiri—tepat dibibir—dengan mesra, kedua tangannya bahkan masih melingkari pinggang _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Seketika itu juga senyum di wajahnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan amarah.

"Choi Siwon! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Terkejut mendengar suara sang ayah, dengan cepat Siwon melepas ciuman dan pelukannya. Menatap horor pada ayahnya yang balas menatapnya tajam. Keadaan tak jauh beda juga terjadi pada sisa member Super Junior yang lainnya, mereka terkejut—bahkan rasanya jantung mereka hampir saja meloncat keluar.

"_A-Appa_? Kenapa _Appa_ bisa ada disini?"

"Jawab pertanyaan _Appa_, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dengannya?! Jangan katakan kalau kalian...kalian menjalin hubungan khusus?"

Kyuhyun, namja yang baru saja tertangkap basah berciuman dengan Siwon, menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Tanpa sadar Siwon menggenggam tangannya erat, seolah mengisyaratkan padanya untuk tenang.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Siwon dengan keras, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Tuan Choi memandang anaknya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tidak pernah membesarkan seorang _gay_! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Detik ini juga _Appa_ mau kau keluar dari Super Junior."

"Tapi _Appa_—"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Sekarang juga ikut aku pulang ke rumah!"

_**Flashback End**_

Hari itu, saat semuanya terbongkar, hari dimana mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka seberapa pun mereka ingin mempertahankannya, Kyuhyun sangat tahu bukan hanya dia yang terluka. Tapi orang itu juga. Orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati mungkin sedang menangis sepertinya saat ini.

_["Setelah keluar dari Super Junior, Choi Siwon yang kini sibuk mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya, dikabarkan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan putri dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan, Im Yoona. Mereka akan—"]_

Atau mungkin tidak.

PATS

Layar kotak yang menampilkan wajah orang yang dicintainya—bersama seorang yeoja cantik—itu kini berwarna hitam.

"Jangan dilihat." Sebuah suara muncul dari balik punggung Kyuhyun yang membeku. Kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut pundaknya. "Jangan salah paham, aku yakin itu bukan keinginannya. Kau yang paling tahu, dia hanya mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Entahlah, haruskah ia tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakak tertuanya barusan? Karena sekali pun itu bukan keinginan Siwon, orang itu tetap akan menikahi orang lain—bukan dirinya. Haruskah ia tetap tersenyum, meskipun dia tahu orang yang teramat sangat dicintainya akan memulai hidup baru bersama orang lain?

Mungkin ia harus. Bukan karena ia tidak apa-apa, tapi hanya agar orang-orang yang menyayanginya tidak ikut terluka bersamanya.

_There are many things to laugh about forcibly_

_Like a wind-up doll, like it's my job, I laugh_

Hari itu, setelah lama menekuk wajahnya, Kyuhyun tertawa. Semua berkat Changmin yang berbaik hati menjadi badut sehari demi menghibur sahabatnya. Tidak, bukan badut dalam artian makhluk berwajah putih seperti kapur, dengan bibir merah lebar dan hidung sebesar tomat, Changmin hanya melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Menjahili hyungnya. Dan kemudiian ia dengan penuh semangat menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bisa tertawa lagi. Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah kusutmu. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Changmin seraya mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya, membuat si pemilik pipi meringis kesakitan lalu memukul tangan Changmin keras-keras.

"Ck. Tiang listrik bodoh, kau mau membuat pipiku melar?!"

Changmin mengelus tangannya yang berkedut karena pukulan maut Kyuhyun barusan, tapi kemudian _namja_ itu tersenyum lebar. "Nah, ini baru namanya Cho Kyuhyun. _Evil magnae_ yang mulutnya lebih tajam dari pedang!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tapi lagi, seandainya Changmin tahu, dia tersenyum bukan karena dia baik-baik saja, tapi karena dia menghargai orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Orang-orang yang akan ikut menangis bersamanya saat dia merasa sedih.

_Even when I watch tv_

_Even when I meet my friends_

_I'm filled with thoughts of you_

Di dalam ruangan tertutup yang penuh dengan musik menghentak, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tetap merasa sepi. Di hadapannya semua temannya sedang bernyanyi dengan gembira sambil tertawa dan bercanda, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan Siwon yang tersenyum, sesekali menggodanya dan membuat pipinya merona hebat.

"_Hyung_!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, kemudian memandang tajam pada Minho—orang yang baru saja membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "_Aish_. Kau mau membunuhku? Jantungku hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya!"

Minho, tanpa merasa berdosa hanya memberi cengiran kecil, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Siapa suruh melamun? Kita datang kemari kan untuk bersenang-senang. Ayo! _Hyung_ juga harus bernyanyi."

Maka mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi bersama teman-temannya. Dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh hingga tidak bisa melupakan Siwon-nya barang sedetik pun.

_I wonder if you hurt like me_

_I wonder if you cry like me_

_I wonder if you live all day in memories like me_

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya, berapa kali pun ia mencoba, ia tak juga bisa merasa tenang meski hanya sedetik. Hari ini, Siwon-nya akan menikah. Dia benar-benar akan menikah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Seandainya saja bisa, Kyuhyun ingin berlari menghampirinya dan menghentikan pernikahannya. Tapi nyatanya yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya duduk diam di ruang tunggu, menunggu giliran Super Junior untuk tampil di atas panggung.

Kangin menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghampiri _dongsaeng_nya itu dan menyodorkan secarik kertas padanya. "Ini alamat gereja dimana mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Aku sudah menyiapkan taksi untukmu. Cepatlah pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun menatap kertas itu ragu. Dia ingin pergi, sangat, tapi bagaimana dengan profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang _public figure_? Meninggalkan panggung disaat terakhir? Dia, dan mungkin juga semua _hyung_-nya, pasti akan mendapat masalah untuk hal itu.

Mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan _dongsaeng_nya, Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu mengusap lembut rambutnya. "Pergilah sebelum terlambat. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Aku juga tidak mau kau menyesal. Masalah disini biar _Hyung_ yang urus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini tulus, ditatapnya semua _hyung_-nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "_Jeongmal gomawo, Hyung_."

_Because I smile every day_

_Because I show my smiles,_

_They think I am happy_

_But how can I smile, how can I smile without you_

_I smile and I smile but tears flow again_

Berlari turun dari dalam taksi, Kyuhyun melesat menuju gereja yang sudah berada di depan matanya. Selangkah lagi, dia hanya perlu membuka pintu eboni di depannya dan masuk ke dalam gereja, tapi dua pasang tangan kekar lebih dulu menahannya.

"_Mwoya_? Lepaskan aku, aku harus masuk ke dalam."

"_Jeosonghamnida_, tapi Tuan Choi melarang kami untuk membiarkan Anda masuk."

"_Mwo_?"

"Sebaiknya Anda pergi sekarang, atau kami terpaksa bertindak kasar."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "_Ani_. Tolong biarkan aku masuk, sebentar saja," ujarnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"_Jeosonghamnida_." Alih-alih membiarkannya masuk, kedua pria berbadan besar yang mengenggam tangannya justru menariknya menjauh. Kyuhyun terus meronta, sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua orang itu.

"Lepaskan aku! _Hya_!"

Dan akhirnya, dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menggigit tangan mereka satu per satu—keras-keras. Tentu saja mereka melepasnya. Maka tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun kembali berlari menghampiri gereja mewah itu, lalu membuka pintunya dengan sekali dorongan.

"_Hyung_!"

Seruannya sontak membuat semua mata menatap bingung padanya. Kyuhyun tak peduli, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sosok seorang namja yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih bersih, berdiri di depan seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna senada. Matanya memandang kosong pada tangan keduanya yang masih bersentuhan.

Terlambat. Cincin sudah terpasang si masing-masing jari.

Kedua pria berbadan besar tadi akhirnya berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun. Keduanya membungkuk meminta maaf pada tuannya yang berdiri dengan angkuh di barisan depan tamu undangan dan keluarga.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Kyuhyun-ssi, kami mohon ikut kami."

Bagai raga yang kehilangan rohnya, Kyuhyun tak menolak sama sekali saat lagi-lagi tubuhnya ditarik paksa pergi dari tempat itu. Untuk apa meronta? Semuanya sudah tidak ada gunanya. Siwon telah resmi menikah, dan dia tak berniat menjadi benalu yang merusak hubungan orang yang telah menikah.

Di atas altar sana, Siwon membeku. Kau mau tahu rasanya melihat orang yang begitu kau cintai menatapmu dengan pandangan kecewa dan terluka? Rasanya sangat sakit, mungkin seperti saat sebuah pedang menghunus jantungmu. Dan itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Sedetik kemudian, seolah baru tersadar dari mimpi buruknya, Siwon berlari meninggalkan altar. Melepas tangan _yeoja_ di depannya begitu saja, dan membuat sebuah cincin yang belum sampai di pangkal jari jatuh dan menghilang di antara kaki para tamu.

"Keluar selangkah dari tempat ini, aku tidak akan pernah lagi menganggapmu sebagai anak."

Untaian kalimat bernada dingin dari mulut sang ayah membuat Siwon kembali membeku, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Dengan kesal Siwon membalik tubuhnya, menatap sang ayah dengan mata yang bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Appa_!"

[]

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, _Hyung_. Tapi kami tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun," ujar Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk, wajahnya dipenuhi kecemasan. Sama seperti apa yang ditunjukkan member Super Junior lainnya. Wajar saja, _magnae_ mereka belum juga kembali ke _dorm_ padahal saat itu hampir tengah malam, ditambah lagi ponselnya yang tidak bisa dihubungi.

"_Aish_. Dimana dia sebenarnya." Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Tak lama pintu _dorm_ kembali terbuka, lalu seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu, dengan langkah berat dan kepala tertunduk memasuki _dorm_.

"Kyu?!"

Dengan panik semua menghampiri Kyuhyun, tepat saat itu tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan terjatuh tepat dipelukan Leeteuk yang memang berada di posisi paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" ujar Leeteuk sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Kyuhyun kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. Padahal semua tahu kalau toleransi Kyuhyun terhadap alkohol cukup tinggi, entah berapa botol minuman keras yang sudah ia tenggak.

"_Hyung_...dia tidak peduli lagi padaku...dia bahkan tidak mengejarku..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya—pingsan.

Leeteuk menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Kangin-ah, bantu aku, bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya."

[]

Sudah tiga hari, dan Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Hanya duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tidak makan, tidak minum, wajahnya yang pucat kini bahkan benar-benar menyerupai zombie.

"_Hyung_...sebaiknya kita beri tahu Siwon tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Kalau dia menemuinya, mungkin Kyuhyun akan—" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Leeteuk lebih dulu memotongnya.

"_Ani_. Siwon memang harus memilih, dan ku rasa Kyuhyun bukan pilihannya. Membawanya ke hadapan Kyuhyun hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin kecewa, karena pada akhirnya Siwon tidak kembali padanya. Mulai sekarang, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak perlu tahu."

[]

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memandang wajah semua hyungnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "_Ne_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi ku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi berdiri di atas panggung sebagai Kyuhyun yang dulu."

"Tapi, Kyu, kau tidak harus keluar dari Super Junior," ujar Heechul dengan nada memaksa. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau menurutmu ini yang terbaik, _Hyung_ tidak akan menghentikanmu." Leeteuk berujar tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun juga beberapa member Super Junior yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Hyung_!?" Donghae menatap Leeteuk tak percaya, dia baru saja akan membantah Leeteuk kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak menghentikannya.

"Tungggu, Hae. Leeteuk _Hyung_ benar. Kita tidak boleh memaksa Kyuhyun. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Kau tahu bagaimana dunia hiburan bekerja, kan? Bagaimana pun keadaanmu, di atas panggung kau hanya boleh tersenyum."

Donghae menutup mulutnya, tak bisa menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk—itu memang benar.

"Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, meski pun kau bukan lagi bagian dari Super Junior, tapi kau tetap keluarga kami. Dan keluarga tidak boleh saling melupakan," ujar Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Satu per satu mereka memeluk tubuh sang _magnae_, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kami pasti akan sangat merindukanmu," ujar Yesung seraya menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"_Nado_."

**TBC**

Hollaaa~  
Aq kembali dengan ff baru (padahal yang lama aja pada belom kelar XD)

Tapi tenang, ini cuma tiga chapter kok

Sebenernya ini fic pesenan orang, tapi yang dipesen angst, aq malah bikin yg kaya gini -_-"  
(Jeongmal mianhae Rani eooonnn~ T^T)

Masalahnya aq lagi ga dapet feel buat bikin fic angst. Padahal udah dengerin lagu2 ballad nan menyesakan, tapi tetep ga dapet feel'a.. -_-

Ngomong2, yang dicetak miring itu semuanya (ada juga yang bukan sih #lah?) lirik lagunya 2AM yang I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Unforgetable You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

Length : Chaptered (2 of 3)

Rate : T

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Other Super Junior member, Choi Kiho

Warning : Shounen-ai

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

"_**Everything changed, but not with my feelings towards you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"_Appa_!"

Siwon memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan memohon, tapi pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat, sebelum kemudian berlari pergi—berniat mengejar Kyuhyun sekali pun itu akan membuatnya dibuang dari daftar keluarga Choi.

Tuan Choi tak bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatnya. Ditatapnya para orang suruhan yang selalu siap di dekatnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang tuan mereka mau, orang-orang itu ikut berlari keluar, berusaha mengejar Siwon yang memang belum pergi terlalu jauh.

GRAB

Siwon tersentak ketika dua pasang tangan sekaligus menahannya. Tubuhnya meronta minta dilepaskan, meskipun tentu saja orang-orang berbadan besar itu tak akan melepaskannya.

"_Hya_! Lepaskan aku!"

Merasa tak ada gunanya bicara pada orang-orang itu, Siwon beralih pada sang ayah.

"_Appa_, _jebal._" Lagi-lagi memohon dengan matanya agar ayahnya itu berbaik hati menolongnya kali ini saja.

Tapi tidak, rupanya Tuan Choi adalah orang yang keras kepala. Setelah berbisik pada orang kepercayaannya untuk mengurus masalah disana, dengan langkah arogan pria itu berjalan keluar menuju mobil mewahnya, memberi isyarat pada orang-orang suruhannya agar membawa anaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"ARGH!" Siwon yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya berteriak frustasi, memukulkan tangannya ke kaca mobil, berharap rasa kesal di hatinya bisa menghilang.

[]

Di dalam kamarnya yang luas dan mewah Siwon terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, sementara di hadapannya sang ayah memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Kau benar-benar...apa kau berniat mempermalukan ku sampai mati?!"

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menahan emosinya agar ia tak membalas perkataan ayahnya. Tapi rupanya Tuan Choi tak juga mengerti, pria itu terus saja membentak anaknya, tak tahu sang anak setengah mati menahan emosinya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau jatuh cinta pada seorang _NAMJA_?! Dan sekarang, dengan seenaknya kau kabur dari pernikahanmu! Coba kau pikir apa yang orang akan pikirkan tentangmu! Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan tentang keluarga ini?!"

"Aku tidak peduli...aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang orang lain pikirkan! Ini hidupku _Appa_! Dan aku berhak melakukan apapun pada hidupku!"

"_Geurae_. Tapi sayangnya, apa yang kau lakukan juga akan mempengaruhi hidup keluargamu!"

Deg

Siwon terdiam, dia tahu apa yang diucapkan sang ayah sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi haruskah dia mengorbankan perasaannya demi melindungi keluarganya? Ini sulit. Karena Siwon mencintai keduanya—keluarganya, juga Kyuhyun.

Tuan Choi menghela napas panjang, kemudian kembali menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang melembut. "Siwon-ah, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi anak yang pembangkang. Semua yang ku lakukan adalah demi kebahagiaanmu. Kau tidak akan siap menerima pandangan orang lain jika mereka tahu kau 'berbeda'."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan anaknya merenung sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

[]

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian di hari pernikahan—gagal—nya yang berantakan. Hanya seminggu, tapi terasa bagai sebulan yang melelahkan bagi Siwon—mungkin juga untuk Kyuhyun.

Selama seminggu Siwon hanya menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar, tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya, atau sesekali memandang keluar jendela dengan sendu. Tentu saja bukan maunya untuk berdiam diri di kamar yang terasa bagai penjara itu, jika bisa, tentu Siwon akan memilih berlari menemui Kyuhyun, mungkin untuk sekedar mengetahui keadaannya.

Tapi kenyataannya tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain duduk diam di kamar, karena ayahnya sendiri mengurungnya dan melarangnya keluar kamar. Pria tua itu bahkan menyuruh beberapa orang penjaga untuk mengawasi kamarnya—memastikan kalau Siwon tidak akan kabur dari sana.

"_Oppa_..."

Siwon menatap adik perempuannya dengan kaget dan bingung. Bingung karena _yeoja_ itu bisa masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan setahunya ayahnya melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya, Jiwon tersenyum.

"Hanya perlu 'sedikit mengerjai' orang-orang suruhan _Appa_. Aku membuatkan mereka minuman, dengan campuran obat tidur." _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum jahil, membuat Siwon terperangah. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau adiknya bisa berubah jadi gadis kecil yang nakal—mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Jiwon menyodorkan tablet PC miliknya pada Siwon. Mengisyaratkan pada Siwon untuk melihat apa yang ada disana.

"Ku pikir _Oppa_ harus mengetahuinya," ujar Jiwon—kali ini dengan nada serius.

Siwon—dengan ragu—mengambil alih tablet PC mahal itu dan melihat isinya. Sebuah artikel tentang Kyuhyun yang akan pergi meninggalkan Super Junior, juga negara ini—Korea. Siwon membeku, seketika irisnya melebar. Kyuhyunnya akan pergi, dan kali ini dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Ini kunci mobilku, juga ponsel kalau-kalau _Oppa_ perlu menghubungi seseorang. Pergilah _Oppa_, temui dia, aku tidak ingin melihat _Oppa_ terus seperti ini," ujar Jiwon seraya menyodorkan sebuah kunci mobil beserta ponsel android miliknya.

Siwon tersenyum pada adiknya, lalu memeluknya erat. "_Gomawo_, Jiwon-ah."

[]

Tak peduli jalanan tak bisa dibilang sepi, tak peduli polisi bisa saja menangkapnya karena berkendara di atas batas normal, Siwon terus menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat mobil milik adiknya melaju kencang seolah membelah jalan yang ramai.

Dengan ponsel yang diberikan Jiwon, Siwon menghubungi Leeteuk, berharap Kyuhyun masih berada di _dorm_ dan _hyung_ tertuanya itu bisa membantu mencegah Kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"_Hyung_, ini aku Siwon," ujar Siwon begitu telponnya tersambung, nada panik tedengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Leeteuk justru membalas dengan suara yang terkesan dingin dan datar. Siwon tak keberatan, dia tahu _hyung_nya itu mungkin marah karena dia sudah membuat _magnae_ kesayangannya menangis.

"Kyuhyun, apa dia ada di _dorm_?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Leeteuk kembali membalas dengan nada dingin.

"_Hyung_, ku mohon, jawab saja pertanyaanku, aku harus bertemu dengannya."

Hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar suara helaan napas. "Dia sudah pergi."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau terlambat. Dia sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin saat ini pesawatnya sudah berangkat."

**Trak**

Ponsel itu terjatuh, terlepas begitu saja dari tangan Siwon yang serasa membeku. Memandang kosong ke depan, mobil yang dikendarainya pun telah berhenti bergerak. Terlambat?

'Apa itu artinya aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi untuk selamanya?'

Seandainya, seandainya saja dia tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi, setidaknya dia bisa pergi ke tempat itu dan menemuinya. Tapi Siwon bahkan tak tahu kemana Kyuhyun akan pergi.

—_meninggalkan negara ini—_

'Tunggu... Bandara!'

Detik berikutnya, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Siwon memutar mobilnya dengan cepat, berniat kembali melesat menuju bandara dan berharap Kyuhyun masih disana.

**CRUSH**

Tapi takdir tak semudah itu mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun. Semua terjadi dalam sekejap, tepat ketika mobil itu berputar cepat, hantaman keras dari arah kanan membuat mobil itu terpental jauh dan berguling, sebelum akhirnya tergeletak dalam keadaan terbalik di tengah jalan.

'_Tak peduli seberapa banyak waktu berlalu, ku kira kau akan selalu disini bersamaku. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi.' –Why did I fall in love with you by TVXQ_

**[Three years later, London, New York]**

Memakai setelan jas berkelas, Siwon duduk di depan meja kerjanya dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menekan-nekan keyboard pada laptopnya. Sebuah earphone kecil tanpa kabel terpasang di telinga kirinya, sepertinya dia sedang bicara dengan seseorang di seberang lautan sana.

"_Appa_~ Berapa kali ku bilang, aku belum siap untuk menikah. Lagipula, semua _yeoja_ yang _Appa_ kenalkan padaku itu bukan tipeku."

"_Belum siap menikah kau bilang? Hya, ingat umurmu! Mau sampai kapan kau hidup sendirian huh?"_

"Umurku baru 30 tahun _Appa_, untuk ukuran _namja_ aku belum tua. Dan aku kan tidak hidup sendirian, aku punya _Appa_, _Eomma_, dan _Jiwon_."

"_Aish. Semakin hari kau semakin pandai bicara."_

Merasa pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya akan semakin menyebalkan, Siwon memutuskan untuk segera mengakhirinya. "_Appa_, aku harus segera pergi. Ada _meeting_ dengan klien penting. Lain kali kita bicara lagi, _well_, ku harap bukan tentang perjodohan lainnya."

Pip

Dan sambungan pun terputus sebelum Tuan Choi bahkan sempat mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Siwon menghela napas panjang, memijat pelan pelipisnya. Obrolan tentang perjodohan yang entah sudah berapa kali dia alami mau tak mau membuat kepalanya pusing. Siwon tak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya begitu bernafsu menjodohkannya dengan banyak gadis. Sepertinya pria tua itu tak bisa lagi bersabar untuk menimang seorang cucu.

Tiga buah ketukan singkat, lalu seorang _yeoja_ mengenakan _mini-dress_ berwarna _tosca_ muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja pribadinya.

"_Sajangnim_, Anda sudah siap?" _yeoja_ itu bertanya seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan atasannya yang tampan.

"_Ne_."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru Siwon mengklik tombol _turn off_ pada layar laptopnya, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama sang sekretaris.

'_Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa hatiku ini tidaklah kosong. Ada seseorang yang telah mengisinya sejak lama. Meski pun aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi aku yakin, suatu hari orang itu akan muncul di hadapanku. Dan hatiku ini pasti akan segera mengenalinya.'_

[]

Sebulan berada di London, Siwon bahkan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengelilingi kota super sibuk itu—karena dirinya sendiri tak kalah sibuk mengurusi perusahaan milik ayahnya. Rasanya bosan, tiap hari hanya bertemu dengan orang-orang berwajah kaku yang mengenakan jas-jas berwarna kelam, dan hanya membicarakan soal bisnis.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap keluar lewat jendela mobilya yang nampak hitam dari luar. Tak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya, hanya hamparan gedung pencakar langit, juga segelintir orang yang tengah bersantai di taman kota. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sibuk melempar _frisbee_—bermain dengan anjing mereka, ada juga yang memanfaatkan taman itu untuk berpiknik, atau mungkin sekedar duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku.

Tunggu.

'Orang itu...?'

Apa kau percaya takdir? Seutas tali merah kasat mata yang akan menghubungkanmu dengan jodohmu. Mungkin saat ini...tali itulah yang membuat Siwon begitu tertarik pada sosok seorang namja berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan kulit putih pucat yang tengah duduk santai di bawah pohon.

Begitu menariknya namja itu di mata seorang Choi Siwon hingga ia tidak rela ketika mobil terus berjalan menjauh dari taman dimana namja itu berada. "Berhenti!" Terburu-buru Siwon meminta supirnya untuk menghentikan mobil yang ia naiki.

"Tapi kita belum sampai, _sajangnim_," ujar sekretarisnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tahu, berhenti saja."

"Tapi—"

"_Hya_!"

"_Y-ye. Jeosonghamnida_."

Begitu mobil yang dia naiki berhenti bergerak, dengan cepat Siwon berlari keluar. Terburu-buru berjalan menembus kerumunan orang untuk mencari sosok yang begitu menarik hatinya.

Tapi lagi-lagi, takdir tak semudah itu mempertemukannya dengan jodohnya.

Siwon terdiam di tengah kerumunan manusia itu, kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke segala arah, masih berharap bisa melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Dan hasilnya? Nihil.

'Apa dia orangnya? Tapi...dia seorang _namja_?'

[]

Hari ini seperti biasa, Siwon duduk tenang di depan meja kerjanya, berhadapan dengan setumpuk berkas yang menuntut untuk diperiksa. Tapi alih-alih mengurusi tumpukan berkas itu, direktur muda itu justru sibuk melamun.

Siwon sendiri juga tak mengerti, kenapa seseorang yang hanya dilihatnya dalam hitungan detik bisa dengan mudahnya merebut semua perhatiannya, bahkan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan baik karena otaknya sibuk membayangkan sosok orang itu.

Dengan sedikit frustasi, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat kemarin. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Siwon bahkan rela menunggu hingga hampir tiga jam, mengelilingi taman seluas lapangan sepak bola hanya untuk mencari sosok itu.

Tiga jam menunggu, dan namja itu tidak juga muncul, sepertinya Siwon tidak cukup beruntung hari ini. Siwon mendengus kesal, benar-benar merasa kecewa karena merasa tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ misterius yang membuatnya hampir gila. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat dimana ia memarkir mobilnya, dan saat itulah justru sosok yang ditunggunya akhirnya muncul.

Siwon tersenyum lebar, rasanya seperti ada seutas tali yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ada perasaan bahagia di hatinya saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat _namja_ itu lagi. Lagi-lagi dia tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sebahagia itu hanya karena melihat seseorang yang bahkan namanya saja dia tidak tahu.

Seolah takdir mulai memainkan perannya, kedua pasang mata itu tiba-tiba saja bertemu. Saat itu rasanya waktu berjalan seratus kali lebih lambat, atau bahkan berhenti sama sekali. Keduanya terdiam di tempat tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, lalu saat Siwon baru saja berniat mendekati namja itu, dia lebih dulu membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi.

"_Eoh? Jamkanmanyo_!" Tanpa membuang waktu Siwon berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarnya—berharap kaki panjangnya bisa berguna disaat seperti ini, meskipun sepertinya _namja_ itu juga punya kaki yang cukup panjang. Dan akhirnya Siwon pun berhasil menyusul namja itu, dengan sigap menahan tangannya, mencegah namja itu untuk pergi lagi.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?" Siwon bertanya masih dengan napas yang putus-putus. Tapi sepertinya namja itu sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan hingga detik itu Siwon harus puas hanya melihat punggungnya, karena namja itu tidak juga membalikkan tubuhnya. Merasa diabaikan, dengan sedikit memaksa Siwon menarik tangan namja itu dan membuatnya terpaksa membalikkan badan. Alangkah terkejutnya Siwon saat mendapati wajah namja itu telah dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Kau...menangis?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _namja_ itu menatap wajah Siwon dengan sendu, sama sekali tak peduli dengan air yang terus keluar dari kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar Siwon mengangkat tangannya, lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut. Dia bahkan tak lekas menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah namja itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman, seolah tangannya memang telah terbiasa menyentuh wajah itu.

"Ah!" Sedetik kemudian, seakan baru saja tersengat listrik, Siwon tersadar dari dunianya sendiri dan segera melepas tangannya dari wajah namja itu. "_M-Mianhae_. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. aku...hanya ingin mengenalmu..err..mungkin berteman denganmu."

Namja itu tampak sedikit bingung saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Dan wajahnya semakin terlihat bingung ketika Siwon mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Boleh ku tahu namamu?"

TBC

Aq mau bikin pengumuman, bulan ini aq mungkin bakal jarang bgt update ff, atau bahkan semi-hiatus. Soalnya jatah pulsa internet bulan ini ilang gitu aja, kalo beli lagi males bgt (pemborosan). Jgn tanya gimana cerita'a, panjang #plak

Yg jelas krn ga da lagi pulsa internet yg tersisa, otomatis ga bisa ol lewat pc apalagi buat update ff. T_T

Ini pun aku update gara2 lagi ada paket internet sisa ngerjain tugas *sedih amat*

Makanya untuk chapter depan jangan banyak berharap bakal cepet update ya... hiks.. jeongmal mianhae

Back to story above, setelah kemarin aku buat cerita ini berpusat pd Kyuhyun, sekarang gantian, di chapter dua ini ceritanya berpusat pada Siwon.

Ada yg bisa nebak siapa namja yg diajak kenalan ama siwon? Atau adakah yg tau sebener'a apa yg sedang terjadi di atas? Atau malah banyak yg bingung? Wajar sih, krn ada point penting yg aq buat implicit. Tapi tenang, chapter depan (ending) ga bakal aq bikin bingung lagi deh.

Jeongmal mianhae, saranghae *bye bye*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Unforgettable You

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Romance

Length : Chaptered (3 of 3)

Rate : T

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Support Cast : Other Super Junior member, Choi Kiho

Warning : Shounen-ai

Disclaimer : I only own the story.

.

.

"_**Everything changed, but not with my feelings towards you."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SIWON'S POV**

"Apa _Hyung_ sedang mempermainkanku? Berpura-pura tidak mengenalku, memintaku menjadi temanmu, apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?!"

Sebelum sempat aku bertanya apapun, _namja_ itu sudah lebih dulu pergi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja marah padaku? Dan...apa tadi dia memanggilku _Hyung_?

Wajah itu...dan suaranya...aku yakin aku pernah mengenalnya.

"_Harapanku, semoga selamanya aku dan Hyung akan bersama, bahagia."_

"_Aku mengerti. Kau boleh pergi Hyung, tapi selamanya aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu."_

"_Hyung!"_

Kenangan-kenangan itu tiba-tiba saja berputar di kepalaku seperti sebuah film. Aku tidak salah. Aku memang pernah mengenal _namja_ itu. Tapi kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa hubungan kami tak begitu baik?

"Argh..."

Mengingat semua itu membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit.

[]

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" sapa Ahra saat melihat adiknya, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil, membuat _yeoja_ cantik yang terpaut umur dua tahun dengannya itu memandangnya bingung.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Ahra bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa lelah, _Noona_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Ahra tahu Kyuhyun berbohong, tapi dia juga tidak mau memaksa adiknya bercerita kalau memang dia tidak mau. Jadi Ahra memilih percaya, kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu istirahatlah di kamarmu."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk, kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Sejak pindah ke New York, Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kakaknya di sebuah apartemen, sementara kedua orang tuanya tetap tinggal di Korea.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Arasa kecewa melihat sikap Siwon padanya tadi, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia juga merasa senang. Meskipun mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan bahkan Siwon tak pernah sekali pun mencoba mencari atau sekedar menghubunginya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Sebut ia bodoh atau apapun, tapi cinta bukan hal yang bisa kau kendalikan sesuka hati.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan semua _hyung_nya di Super Junior. Mungkin mereka bisa membantunya, setidaknya dia ingin tahu kenapa Siwon bersikap aneh. Selama ini dia memang tak pernah lagi menanyakan tentang Siwon, bukankah dia sudah menikah? Dia punya keluarga yang harus diurus, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau merusak rumah tangga orang. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dan bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal, dan Kyuhyun perlu tahu apa sebabnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" suara Sungmin terdengar dari ponsel yang kini berada tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, ini aku."

"_Hmm?" _Hening sejenak, sepertinya Sungmin sedang memeriksa _caller ID_ di layar ponselnya. "_Ah, Kyuhyun. Mianhae, Hyung tidak melihat namamu tadi. Aigoo~ apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali menghubungi kami?"_

"_Mianhae_. Aku cuma tidak mau menganggu kalian. Bukankah kalian masih sibuk tur?"

"_Mana mungkin kami menganggap mu menganggu, Kyu. Eum. Ah, aku jadi menyesal tidak sempat mengunjungimu saat konser di New York."_

"_Hyung_...sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

"_Soal apa?" _Sungmin menurunkan nada suaranya, merasakan perubahan dalam nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _Hyung_. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, sikapnya sedikit aneh."

"_Mwo? Jadi Siwon ada di New York?"_

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ tidak tahu?"

"_Ani. Aku dan yang lain kehilangan kontak dengan Siwon sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu."_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Itu..." _Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"_Hyung_?" Lalu terdengar suara helaan napas.

"_Kyu, saat kau pergi dulu, sebenarnya Siwon mencarimu. Dia menelpon Leeteuk Hyung dan menanyakanmu. Dan setelah itu...dia mengalami kecelakaan."_

"Kecelakaan?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian pastinya, tapi beritanya muncul di TV. Siwon sempat mengalami koma. Dan setelah sadar, keluarganya membawanya pergi. Mereka pindah entah kemana. Ku rasa ayahnya sengaja melakukan itu."_

Seolah menemukan titik terang, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungkan semuanya. Siwon kecelakaan dan dia bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalnya, apa mungkin Siwon mengalami amnesia?

[]

Lampu pejalan kaki telah menyala hijau, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jalan. Hari ini sepertinya akan dia habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan seharian—lebih tepatnya mencari Siwon. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa kemarin dia pergi begitu saja? Dan sekarang saat dia setengah mati ingin bertemu dengan Siwon lagi, _namja_ itu malah tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, dalam hati menertawai dirinya sendiri yang tidak berubah sedikit pun meski hubungannya dengan Siwon sudah lama berakhir. Dulu juga begini, setelah kemarin marah-marah dan mengatakan tak mau bicara dengan Siwon lagi, besoknya Kyuhyun sendiri yang merasa tidak tahan dan memutuskan berbaikan dengannya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat, seperti orang yang baru saja dirampok Kyuhyun bergerak panik. Dia baru sadar dia kehilangan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

**FLASHBACK**

Dari balkon apartemennya yang mewah, Siwon menikmati sinar bulan dan bintang bersama Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang yang lebih muda, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang segelas _wine_.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut, hanya sebentar, juga tanpa ada nafsu. "_Saengil chukae, baby_. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," bisiknya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan sebuah cincin perak menggantung di tengahnya.

"Kalau dipakai di jari, akan banyak orang yang curiga dan mempertanyakannya, makanya aku memasangnya di kalung. Apa kau suka?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "_Eum. Neomu joha. Gomawo, Hyung_."

**FLASHBACK END**

Dengan panik Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri jalan yang telah dilewatinya, matanya dengan teliti mengamati tiap jengkal jalan yang dia injak, berharap bisa menemukan kalungnya. Tapi benda itu sangat kecil, hanya sebuah kalung dengan rantai yang kecil dan cincin perak sebagai bandulnya, akan sangat sulit menemukannya di jalan yang begitu besar—ditambah lagi banyak orang yang lalu lalang di atasnya.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menangis, kalau saja matanya tidak melihat benda kecil yang bersinar karena tertimpa cahaya matahari tergeletak di tengah _zebra cross_. Seketika senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Diliriknya lampu pejalan kaki masih menyala hijau meski hanya tinggal beberapa detik. Tak mau benda berharganya hancur terlindas mobil, Kyuhyun pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk memungut kalung itu.

**TIIIINNN**

[]

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit, sekedar memastikan kalau kau memang baik-baik saja," Siwon berujar dengan nada cemas yang kentara pada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di dalam mobilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, mencoba mengisyaratkan kalau dia memang tidak apa-apa—meskipun Siwon bisa saja mengartikannya lain. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa otaknya membeku, dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Masih tidak bisa percaya kalau dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya hampir saja tertabrak mobil—yang kebetulan adalah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Siwon—seperti tak penting lagi bagi Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kau...tidak mengenalku?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa sadar, matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng, rasa bersalah menghinggapinya saat menangkap raut kecewa di wajah Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae_. Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan ingatanku. Tapi...ku rasa aku mulai mengingatmu."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Rasanya memang sedih karena Siwon melupakannya, tapi ini bukan salahnya, juga bukan keinginannya. "_Ani_. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karena kemarin aku berteriak pada _Hyung_."

"_Gwaenchanayo_...Kyunie.."

Deg

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan sedikit tak percaya, rasanya dia begitu merindukan panggilan itu. Siwon mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, aku merasa pernah memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Maaf kalau aku salah."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_A-ani_. _Hyung_, tidak salah. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, tapi _Hyung_ sering memanggilku Kyunie."

"Ah, begitu. Sepertinya hubungan kita cukup dekat?"

"_N-ne_. Kita memang...cukup dekat," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menundukan wajahnya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat tangan Siwon, ada yang membuatnya penasaran.

"_Hyung_...dimana cincinmu?"

Siwon mengernyit bingung. "Cincin? Cincin apa?"

"Cincin pernikahanmu. Kau tidak memakainya?"

"_Eh_? Tapi aku belum menikah."

"T-tapi...waktu itu...aku lihat _Hyung_ dan Yoona...kalian..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Tapi aku yakin aku belum pernah menikah. Justru sampai sekarang ayahku masih sibuk menjodohkanku dengan banyak _yeoja_."

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Siwon belum menikahi siapa pun, bolehkah dia berharap untuk memulai semuanya lagi?

[]

Segera setelah Kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Siwon belum menikah, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sungmin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan nyatanya, Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sama, Siwon memang belum menikah. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah kenyataan bahwa Yoona sendiri yang membatalkan pernikahan itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mianhae_ atas keributan tadi. Sepertinya acara ini harus ditunda, kalau Anda tidak keberatan," ujar Kang _ahjussi_—orang kepercayaan Tuan Choi—pada Tuan Lim.

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan. Asal pernikahan ini tetap dilanjutkan."

"_Jamkanmanyo_, _Appa_!"

Yoona menghampiri kedua pria itu dan tiba-tiba saja membungkuk di depan keduanya. "_Jeongmal mianhae_, tapi aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini dilanjutkan. Karena sepertinya Siwon _Oppa_ sudah mencintai orang lain."

"_Mwo_? Yoona-ya, bukankah kau bilang kau–"

"Aku berubah pikiran _Appa_. Melihat Siwon _Oppa_ yang berjuang mempertahankan cintanya, aku jadi ingin menemukan cintaku sendiri. Bertemu seseorang yang sepenuh hati mencintaiku dan mau berjuang untuk ku."

**FLASHBACK END**

"_Maaf tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Karena saat itu kami juga tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana kabar Siwon. Jadi kami pikir memberi tahumu pun percuma."_

Itu yang Sungmin katakan saat Kyuhyun bertanya mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Yoona, nyatanya dia gadis yang baik dan Kyuhyun harap dia akan menemukan pria yang baik untuknya.

[]

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan bimbang. Siwon sempat memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, dan sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin menelponnya sekarang, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit melakukannya. Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Hal yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Err...ini aku _Hyung_, Kyuhyun..."

"_Kyuhyun? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"_

"_A-ani_. Err..._Hyung_, apa kau ada waktu?"

"_Well...sebenarnya, aku harus menghadiri beberapa meeting hari ini."_

"Ah, begitu ya..."

Mendengar nada kecewa dari suara Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Siwon mengubah ucapnnya._"Sekali-kali bolos sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku juga sedang bosan."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Siwon tidak berubah, dia masih mementingkan Kyuhyun di atas segalanya. Maka hari itu mereka kembali bertemu di sebuah kafe. Kyuhyun menunggu sekitar 10 menit sebelum akhirnya Siwon muncul. Setelah mereka memesan sesuatu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas yang dibawanya.

Oh, rupanya itu bukan buku biasa, melainkan sebuah _photobook_ berisi banyak foto Super Junior. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan, dia akan membuat Siwon mengingat semuanya.

"Dulu, kita berdua adalah anggota dari grup ini _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukan isi buku itu pada Siwon.

"_Jinjja_? Pantas, kadang aku merasa diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitarku. Ternyata dulu aku artis terkenal ya?" ujarnya dengan sambil tertawa kecil.

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun 'memperkenalkan' satu per satu member Super Junior pada Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon tak diberitahu apapun soal Super Junior, ini pasti ulah ayahnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan menceritakan beberapa kenangan yang mereka dapat selama menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, dan Siwon akan mendengarkan dengan seksama—sesekali tertawa saat Kyuhyun menceritakan bagian yang lucu.

"Ah, coba dengar ini." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan I-podnya dan memutar sebuah lagu, kemudian memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ di telinganya, dan sebelah lagi di telinga Siwon. Satu per satu lagu yang pernah mereka nyanyikan sebagai Super Junior mengalun di telinga mereka dengan indah. Siwon bahkan tak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya, entah kenapa dia yakin dulu dia hidup dengan bahagia bersama orang-orang yang berada dalam grup bernama Super Junior ini.

"Kyunie-ya, sebenarnya sedekat apa hubungan kita dulu?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun seolah kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya terdiam.

"Sangat...dekat," ujar Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun melepas _earphone_ yang masih menempel di telinganya, kemudian melepas kalung yang melingkar di lehernya dan menyodorkannya pada Siwon. Siwon menerima kalung itu dengan bingung. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah cincin perak yang mengantung di kalung itu, dengan rasa penasaran yang entah datang dari mana Siwon memperhatikan cincin itu lebih detil. Saat itulah dia melihat sebuah ukiran di dalamnya.

'_Won_

_Kyu'_

"Ini..." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mungkin _Hyung_ juga lupa tentang itu, tapi dulu..._Hyung_ pernah mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintai _Hyung_...sampai saat ini."

Jauh di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun takut untuk mengatakan ini, takut Siwon melupakan perasaannya, dan berakhir dengan dia yang harus menelan kekecewaan lebih banyak lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja berharap, dan akan lebih baik dia mengatakan ini sekarang, sebelum harapannya menjadi terlalu besar kemudian hancur dengan lebih menyakitkan.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menundukan wajahnya dengan intens, sesuatu di dalam hatinya berdesir hebat dan membuat hatinya terasa hangat. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Ku rasa aku tidak melupakannya."

"_**Aku tahu hatiku tidak akan salah mengenalimu."**_

**[South Korea]**

Tuan Choi memandangi beberapa lembar foto di atas meja kerja dengan dingin, tangannya terkepal erat menandakan pria itu tengah menahan amarah.

"Akhir-akhir ini tuan muda sering meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan pergi bersama Kyuhyun-ssi." Kang _ahjussi_ memberikan laporan pada tuan Choi. Kalian tidak berpikir tuan Choi akan membiarkan anaknya tanpa pengawasan selama jauh darinya, kan?

"Jadi dia juga ada disana..." Tuan Choi mengambil selembar foto di mejanya, masih memandangnya dengan dingin, sebelum kemudian meremas foto itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Suruh Siwon pulang ke Korea secepatnya!"

**[New York]**

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea, ku harap kau bersedia ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa _Hyung_. Aku tidak siap untuk kembali ke Korea. Aku tahu ayahmu tak akan suka melihatku. Dia tidak suka melihatmu bersamaku." Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Apa lagi-lagi dia harus berpisah dengan Siwon?

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Jangan takut, aku sudah janji tidak akan melepasmu apapun yang terjadi."

Dan akhirnya kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti menolak.

'_**Ku harap kau menepati janjimu, Hyung.'**_

**[South Korea]**

"_Oppa_! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau _Oppa_ akan pulang?" ujar Jiwon terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang megah, sebelum kemudian melompat memeluk kakak tersayangnya.

"_Oppa_ memang ingin memberi kejutan. Mana _Appa_ dan _Eomma_?" Siwon membalas pelukan adiknya kemudian memasuki rumah mewahnya yang nampak sepi.

"_Appa_ tentu saja masih sibuk di kantor, _Eomma_...mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang dari butiknya. Salah sendiri, kalau _Oppa_ bilang akan pulang mereka pasti akan menunggu _Oppa_ di rumah. Atau bahkan menjemput _Oppa_ di bandara."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh kalian semua di rumah ini nanti malam, karena ada yang ingin ku kenalkan pada kalian."

"_Nugu_? Ah! Jangan-jangan _yeojachingu_ _Oppa_?"

"Err...semacam itu."

Diam-diam Siwon menghela napas berat, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia merasa sedikit cemas dengan reaksi ayahnya saat dia membawa Kyuhyun kemari nanti malam.

[]

'_**This time, I'll hold your hand even tighter, will not let you go.'**_

PLAK

Siwon meringis pelan, merasakan panas di pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan ayahnya. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat semuanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari,' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Menyadari Kyuhyun yang mulai goyah, Siwon menggenggam tangannya dengan erat kemudian tersenyum. Siwon kembali menatap ayahnya, tak merasa takut sedikit pun meski pria tua itu memandangnya dengan penuh amarah.

"_Jeongmal mianhae Appa_, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah. Kalau _Appa_ tidak mau menerima Kyuhyun, maka aku siap pergi dari rumah ini. Dan _Appa_ boleh menghapusku dari daftar keluarga Choi." Siwon berujar tanpa ragu, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya. Sebelum ada yang bisa berkomentar, Siwon lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dengan menarik Kyuhyun.

Tuan Choi tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, sementara Jiwon dan sang _umma_ sudah menangis dan berniat untuk mengejar Siwon. Itu sebelum tuan Choi berteriak menghentikan mereka.

"Jangan mengejarnya! Biarkan saja dia pergi, mulai detik ini dia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini."

Semua terdiam seolah membeku, tak ada yang berani melawan perintah seorang Choi Kiho. Malam itu, rumah yang biasanya sepi dipenuhi oleh isak tangis. Tak ada yang menyadari raut sedih di wajah pria yang baru saja mengusir anak laki-lakinya.

[]

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menapaki kakinya di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang berdiri tak jauh dari pinggir pantai Jungmun. Ya, mereka ada di pulau Jeju, tepatnya di depan rumah yang mulai saat ini akan mereka tinggali berdua.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, Kyuhyun tidak tampak bahagia, membuat Siwon bingung melihatnya. "_Wae_? Apa kau tidak suka dengan rumah ini?"

Kyuhyun tak lantas menjawab, justru matanya yang merah tiba-tiba saja menitikan air mata dengan derasnya. "_Mianhae_...hiks...aku membuat _Hyung_ harus berpisah dengan keluarga _Hyung_..."

Dengan hati-hati Siwon menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya. "_Uljima_..._I'm_ _okay_. Suatu saat mereka akan menerimamu, saat itu lah aku akan kembali pada mereka. Semua hanya masalah waktu."

[]

'_**As you're too precious, so I can not forget you.**_

_**Since my heart could only love you, so I can not forget you.**_

_**Unfogettable you, the only person that I will love forever.' - Kyuminjoong**_

Hari ini semua member Super Junior mendapat libur, dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Maka jadilah rumah yang biasanya sunyi karena hanya ditinggali dua orang itu mendadak ramai. Mereka bahkan membuat pesta _barbaque_ dadakan di pekarangan rumah.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kalian kembali bersama seperti ini," ujar Leeteuk pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Eum. Setelah melalui saat-saat yang berat, akhirnya _uri_ Kyunie bisa berbahagia dengan kuda kesayangannya," Donghae ikut berkomentar dan membuat semua orang tertawa. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Siwon yang baru saja disebut kuda oleh Donghae, kemudian balas menyebut Donghae ikan kembung. Donghae tentu tidak terima, tapi bodohnya dia malah menggembungkan pipinya, membuat sebutan ikan kembung semakin cocok dengannya.

Di kejauhan seorang pria memperhatikan gelak tawa itu dari balik kaca mobilnya yang berwarna hitam. Setelah puas melihat semuanya, pria itu pun menyuruh sang sopir untuk membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Kita pergi."

Semua hanya butuh waktu. Hanya butuh waktu untuk mengikis egoisme yang menutupi cinta di hati. Hanya butuh waktu hingga akhirnya Tuan Choi yang terhormat akan menyadari bahwa cinta lebih berharga dari prestis semata.

**THE END**

Jujur aja deh, siapa yang ga ngerti ama endingnya? *garuk2tembok*

Sini, aq jelasin dulu ya. Jadi itu ceritanya WonKyu udah hidup bahagia di Jeju. Ga banyak yang tahu mereka tinggal disitu, kecuali member SuJu, keluarganya kiyu, sama Appa-nya Siwon yang diem2 suka mata2in WonKyu. Kenapa? Soalnya biar gimana pun dia sebenernya sayang ama siwon (?)

Sumpah ya, ga pede bgt ama ni chapter. Sebener'a udah jadi dari kmaren2, tp ga brani publish XD

Balesan review:

**Adyndaratih** : bener bgt tebakan'a *kasih hug*,, lupa2 inget? Kok kaya lagu ya? XD thx for review~

**Kyuya13** : iya bener kyuhyun, haha,, emang mau siapa lagi coba? #plakk

**Shin SiHyun** : kalo siwon'a mati bisa abis saya dibantai massa =,= hehe,, ma'acih udah mau nungguin *kedipin balik*

**ChoiKyuHwa731** : betul betul betul (-u-)b

**MyKyubee** : betuuulll *tebar benang merah*

**xoxoxo** : pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan? hoho,, waduh, emang mr. Choi segede apaan? *pasang tampang bego #plak# polos maksud'a*

**Someone** : haha, bener bgt,, rambut ikal berwarna coklat = kyukyu,, kenapa suka bgt pake deskripsi macem itu ya, pdahal babykyu kan sering ganti model n warna rambut,, (-_- )a

**astri** : tenang, ini cepet kan kembali'a? *soal'a kalo lama ntar ni ff kaga tamat2 dong XD*

**Fitri MY** : ga bisa panjang2, soal'a udah kbanyakan utang ff *gubrak* m(_ _)m

**1013** : emang bisa ya? ga tahu cara'a, hahah.. lagipula takut'a ntar hasil'a brantakan ga karuan m(_ _)m

**kyukyu712** : yaaa, mianhae ga bisa ngabulin permintaan kamu, tetep update'a lama,, hiks, mianhae~ tapi skrang udah ga kepo lagi kan? :D

**KyuMinSung** : asyikk, seneng rasa'a kamu terang2an bilang gitu trus review :3 yupz, bener smw tebakan'a.. nee~ salam kenal juga haengja, ayu imnida :D

**Irmawonkyu** : betuuulll~ errr...mianhae, lanjut'a ga asap sama sekali m(_ _)m

**Cassie willyam** : XDXDXD *kasih jempol dulu ah* suka bgt baca komen kamu,, bikin ketawa dikit, hehe,,, aduuuhh, itu doa'a mantappppzzz! Sering2 aja ada yg doain kaya gitu *ngarep*

**JojoHye-Xung** : *tisu mana tisu* terharu dipuji ama author lain,, sobs *ini mah kaya'a lebay ya* #hugduluah

:iya gitu... thx 4 comment :)

**rikha-chan **: iya betul, hhe

**wkyjtaoris ALL** : oke sip, nih udah lanjut :)

**pikusparku** : yupz yupz yupz, semua'a bener :D nih, abis kamu review saya langsung update *ga langsung jg sih* XD

**THANKS FOR REVIEW ALL 3**


End file.
